Naruto's Thoughts
by Oriental Ramen
Summary: Drabbles about what I think Naruto might think about. No pairings.
1. Naruto's Notes and Scribbles

Author's Notes: I decided to make a little type of drabble series since I have been writing quite a few drabbles lately. Here is the first one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Naruto's Notes/Scribbles**

Naruto was scribbling on the paper as fast as he could to finish what he knew he had to have done. Sitting in his flimsy, brown, wooden chair that was pushed close to his very old, small desk, trying to write everything down that he could think of.

What is he doing, was what most would have asked if they had known that he was writing some down. After all, Naruto was a dobe, last in his class, a no good fool. Some would wonder what he was writing about.

_Today, I was talking to Sasuke after training, and I let it slip about the Kyuubi being inside me. I was glad to know that my best friend didn't think of me as the Kyuubi, but instead he still thinks of me as his best friend. If I were to choose one day as a great day for me, this would be the best day I have had so far, thanks to my best friend, Sasuke._

Author's Notes: Hope you all liked the first one. Maybe, if you want, you could review. I would like to know what people think of it.


	2. I Am Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**I Am Me**

_Am I really the demon? Most have said yes, while few have said no. Am I supposed to believe these people? More likely, who am I supposed to believe? Iruka-sensei says that Naruto is Naruto. The question I guess I should be asking is: Who is Naruto? Am I supposed to be as determined as they say? Am I always supposed to be loud? Am I always the bothersome one?_

"Naruto? Are you ready yet? We are going to Ichiraku, remember?" Sasuke calls tome.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a minute," I yell back, knowing he could have heard me fine if I had not yelled back.

_One thing I know is that,_

_I am me._


	3. Just a Demon

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.

_Just a Demon?_

I knew it. Nothing could ever be as it seems. I should have known from the start. After all who could like a demon. All those glares, they knew that I could only be a demon. It is all I could ever be. I could never be Hokage. Everyone else knew that. Why did I have to be the only slow one? Why was I always slow?

Kakashi-sensei even knew I wasn't worth the effort, after all he wanted to train the teme during the Chuunin exams… not me. The closet-pervert knew I wasn't worth it. I never could be. Why was I the last to know? The closet-pervert was only going to do it because Kakashi-sensei asked him to. Then Jiraiya did it only out of pity. I should have known.

Gaara knew that anyone who was a demon could never amount to anything good in the world. We are only meant to love ourselves. We are just meant to be tools for the village we live in. I don't want to be here if that is all that I am good for. I want to go out there and maybe… hopefully become stronger. Or maybe if I go out there, something will do me the favor and kill me. After all, who would ever love a demon? Surely


	4. For You to be With Me

I do not own Naruto

* * *

For You to be With Me

_They expect so much from you. What about me? All they expect are bad things from me. I try and try to be acknowledged. I had done it the wrong way before… but now… now I try to do it the right way. Where does it get me? It gets me nowhere._

"Why did you have to leave?"

_Was it all my fault. The villagers think so. I must have done something wrong for you to think about getting from somewhere else. All I wanted was acknowledgment. Now I know what I really wanted._

_For you to be with me._


	5. Alone

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Alone

From the corner of my eye I see Sakura talking to Sasuke. I then look away. I begin to wonder.

_Am I not good enough? What is so good about Sasuke that I don't have? His coldness, not talking attribute? Aren't those bad things though? Of course I am loud, obnoxious, bright… not really in intelligence though…. _

I look back to them and think.

_Why do I like Sakura? She never treats me nice in the first place. She never really pays attention to me. She only thinks about Sasuke. She doesn't even treat her best friend nice and will be mean to people when Sasuke is not around._

I turn away from them and look into the water.

_I don't want to admit it, but maybe… just maybe…_

_I am meant to be alone._


	6. Rain

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Rain

_Rain_

_I would like to say that I like rain, but I really don't. What good does it do for me? It's not like anyone cares about me. _

_I am just there. _

_The pattering on the ground makes me cringe, but the splattering of it on my face makes me wonder. _

_Is the rain crying because I won't? Are these the tears that I cannot shed anymore?_

_Crying makes people seem weak._

_Is that why I hate the rain?_


	7. Everything

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Everything

_If I asked for help, would you help me?_

_If I asked, would you take it all away?_

_If I asked what you thought, would you tell me?_

_If I asked what you want, would you answer me?_

_If I asked for everything, would you give it all to me?_

_If I asked for you, would you leave me alone?_

_If I asked for just one thing, would you give me what I want?_

_If I asked if you would smile, would you smile for me?_

_Ask me what I'd do for you, and I'd tell you 'everything'._


	8. Forever My Best Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Forever My Best Friend

I open my eyes in the morning, hoping to see your face. But everytime I open them, all I see is light.

My life is empty, without you by my side.

I look for you in all the places… of where you always go.

I can't find you there.

I look left, I look right. No one by my side.

I look in front, I look behind. No one in my sight.

I wonder where you've gone, but nothing comes to mind.

I miss you, I only wish you were here. My best friend, you are, is gone.

Even now, I will care and miss you, for you are…

**Forever my best friend….**

Author's Notes: Hope you liked it.


End file.
